


A Baek & A Back

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Agencies forcing them to do things they don't want ;_;, But baekchen remains in love heh, Dating Scandal, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: “You’ve called me to tell me that last week.”If people were murmuring, they’re gasping now. Baekhyun blinks, Jongdae’s innocent smile only stretches wider.“I did?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	A Baek & A Back

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! First of all, this fic wouldn't have existed if it weren't for Jongdae to make an appearance at Inkigayo yesterday to support his bestie along with the other members :') all thanks goes to them :3
> 
> Second of all, THIS BE MY FIRST POSTED-FOR-THE-PUBLIC-TO-READ BAEKCHEN FANFIC AAAHHH I'm embarrassed dkkskdks what do I do ;_;
> 
> I didn't want to write this into a longgg oneshot so this fic is pretty straightforward skskks
> 
> I spent minutes trying to come up with a good title before posting this and yes I think this title makes sense. I'm feeling so big brain rn LOL
> 
> Enjoy reading ^^

Everything passes by quickly, from when he was rehearsing the choreography and warming his vocals up inside his waiting room to performing his comeback song and then winning the music show. Now, as he’s descending down the short steps from the stage after finishing his encore performance to walk back towards his waiting room, he couldn’t help but wishes a chance to _accidently_ bumps into Jongdae.

He’ll get a lot of scolding if the company finds out about his intention regarding that but he couldn’t quite find it in himself to care. He just wants to see him again.

How can he not? They were _told_ by their agencies to deny the dating rumour and to clarify that they are just friends after the reporters- “ _sasaengs”_ , he corrected with slight disgusts- posted photos of Jongdae exiting his apartment’s building at midnight. The uproar amongst fans that the photos had caused them, the phone calls from his friends and agency, the sleepless nights.

 _“Do friends kissed each other on the lips though?”_ He had almost said it aloud during their meeting with Jongdae's agency with his boyfriend sitting just across away from him. He kind of regretted for not saying that, just to put dumbfounded faces in the executives’ faces. But he’ll save Jongdae from further embarrassment and future scolding.

Both of his and Jongdae’s company then scheduled a marketing strategy out from the scandal. Oh, the look of excitements on their faces when they’re talking about the profits. It just encourages Baekhyun to do a live on SNS and then tell the whole world the truth; he is dating Jongdae.

The night where Jongdae was seen exiting his apartment’s building was ironically the night where they argued _quite_ terribly. He was supposed to stay the night with Baekhyun. Look where that got them now.

Things certainly weren’t easy for them after that night. It felt like everything they've worked hard for was put on the line, ready to be cut. They almost broke up because of the pressure, not to mention how they are forbidden from seeing each other until their comeback promotions ended. It was tiring, but at the end of the day they only had each other to lean on to.

It’s been almost two months that they haven’t seen each other after the _scandal_. They called and texted each other often behind everyone’s prying eyes but as they’re both nearing their comeback dates, they’ve been falling behind with their catching ups.

As he’s nearing Jongdae’s waiting room, he starts to have second thoughts- _should he do this? Won’t people around him starts to gossip? Does Jongdae even want to see him now?_

“Baekhyun?”

Well damn.

He froze in front of Jongdae’s waiting room’s door. He could hear people starting to murmur as they passed him by, _are people always this shallow?_

“Congratulations on winning your first music show for your comeback.”

He turns around and wow- he really do misses Jongdae the moment he set his eyes on the man standing meters away from him with that damn smile he’s been missing for days. Feeling his face getting warmer despite it snowing outside, he clears his throat, “Thanks. Congratulations on your win last week too, sorry that I’d have to steal your well deserved win.”

Jongdae laughs, Baekhyun is left breathless- yes he discovered that he's a poet when he’s with Jongdae-, “It’s alright.” There was a playful mirth in his eyes and if that smile is unmistakably Jongdae’s teasing smile, Baekhyun knew that the love of his life is about to say something very dangerous.

“You’ve called me to tell me that last week."

If people were murmuring, they’re gasping now. Baekhyun blinks, Jongdae’s innocent smile only stretches wider.

“I did?”

His boyfriend shrugs, “Your name popped up into my screen just as I was about write another sad breakup song.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrow rises at that, “My bad, that song must’ve been a real tear-jearker.”

“It is.” A sigh, which sounds so heavenly in Baekhyun’s ears, “The only thing I lacked in singing breakup songs is that I don’t have exes that could’ve caused so much heartache in me.”

How is he to respond to that without entering the real dangerous zone? He can’t trust himself to respond without slipping up about their real relationship status, and the people around them are somehow doing their work more painfully slow. He can already see the future visions of him getting scolded- he can handle that- and having more restricted rules sticking to his life. Worse case scenario, they’d force Baekhyun and Jongdae to break up. He doesn't want that.

“Well..” He slowly started, the Baekhyun that he himself loves is the Baekhyun that rises up to the challenge with a smirk on his face, but he can’t risk losing Jongdae if he wants to be playful right now so he opted for a more safe reply, “This just proves that you’re really the nation’s ballad prince. You know, not needing real heartache to sing with such strong emotions."

He hates how the smile on Jongdae’s face dropped. He’s still smiling but Baekhyun can see that the expression on his boyfriend’s face has changed. He straightens his back and moves away from the door, “I was here to say hi but now that we’ve talked, I’d better get back to my waiting room before my manager starts to find me.”

Giving Jongdae a strained smile, he walks ahead without waiting for his response.

* * *

“That was so dumb of me.”

The people inside his waiting room all turned their heads to him, “What was dumb of you?” His makeup artist asked. A sigh escaped from his manager’s lips, “You went to see him, didn’t you?”

Baekhyun snaps his head up from looking down on the floor to his manager, “I just wanted to say hi.” _And maybe kiss him and hug him and tell him I miss-_

“You can’t just walk up to him like that, Baekhyun. You know the risks.” Ah, it begins again. The scolding.

Rolling his eyes as he walks up to the makeup chair, Baekhyun adds, “Yeah I know exactly what would happen if the news gets out that we’re really dating.”

“You do?” His manager asked half-heartedly, “I want you to be happy as well, Baekhyun. But you’re putting too much risks for this relationship.”

His makeup artist was just about to clean his eyeshadows when he angrily snaps he eyes open, “What would be at risks? My reputation for dating a male? The chances of fans leaving me being the majority? I’ll let you know that I don’t care.”

He does care about all their concerns but he cares more for Jongdae. The room fell into a tensed silent after that. The makeup artist pushes him back down onto the chair, “He can be in a happy relationship with someone while still being an idol, you know?” She threw a quick sharp look to Baekhyun’s manager.

Silence fell inside the room again after that. Baekhyun, with his eye closed and half falling asleep due to exhaustion didn’t notice that the door opens with Jongdae entering. The manager only shakes his head and make a motion with his fingers that tells Jongdae that he only has five minutes. The rest of the staffs- not that they exceeded more than five people- exited the room, the manager is about to do the same when Baekhyun speaks again, “I’ve hurt his feelings to put up with this stupid fake façade that we’re not dating. I won’t hesitate to post our selfies on SNS the next time we see each other again.”

His makeup artist chuckles as she puts her hands away from his face, “I look forward to it.”

“Don’t encourage them.” He heard his manager spoke as his eyes are still closed. _Wait- them?_

“I’m sorry?”

Baekhyun opens his eyes and turns around too fast that he strained his muscle, “Ow.” But there’s no mistaking it, Jongdae is walking towards him with concerned eyes but lips that are trying not to burst in laughter.

He sees the door closing, leaving only the two of them. “Jongdae?”

Said man laughs, making Baekhyun momentarily forgetting about his strained muscle that aches. Jongdae walks up to his front, blocking his view of the mirror that showcased his boyfriend’s back. “And here I thought I went too far with the teasings.” He pouts.

Circling his hands around Jongdae’s waist, he leans in closer to him, “Are you serious? I wanted to play along so badly.” He buries his face on his boyfriend’s abdomen, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Silly boy, I was worried about your wellbeing. You looked tired.” He softly murmured as he begins to comb Baekhyun’s hair with his fingers.

Baekhyun sighs at the sensation, “I missed you.”

“I missed you more.”

“We are not arguing about who misses more right now.” He reluctantly pulls back from Jongdae’s warmth to look him in the eyes. “Ah, we’re running out of time.” Jongdae chirps, sending a wave of happiness to Baekhyun’s heart.

“I love you so much, Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s eyes widens at the sudden confession. Baekhyun made up his mind, if the world won’t accept this fact, well, that’s on them.

“I really want to make our relationship official. Like, right now.”

At least he’ll have his makeup artist supporting him. But he knows that some of his fans will be happy for them and will continue to support him, he trusts them that much. He’s only sorry for those that might not be able to accept the reality for the way it is, but he hopes that time will heal them. Heartbreak hurts. That’s why he’s tried his best to stay real to his fans, they deserve to know the truth.

“Are you- we- official?” Jongdae stammered and it brings a fond smile to Baekhyun’s lips, “I want them to know, Dae. I want to be happy with them while being happy with you.”

A snort came out from his boyfriend’s mouth, “That sounds selfish.” Baekhyun is about to retort when he continues, “But very Baekhyun-like. I’m sure the fans will appreciate your honesty.”

He brushes his fingers at Jongdae’s back, “You’re alright with this?”

He smiled brightly down at him, “Can’t wait to write another breakup song while thinking of you.” His eyes crinkles as he laughs, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Jongdae hums, “It is.”

Baekhyun reaches for his phone behind him with a devious smile.

* * *

The next morning, Jongdae wakes up due to the nonstop vibrations of his phone. He peeked his phone’s screen with an eye half opened. He isn’t expecting his texts to be flooded with numerous contacts messaging him. Opening both of his eyes and blinking the blurriness away, he reads the newest sent messages:

**Chanyeollie** : IS HE DRUNK WHILE HE POSTED THAT?!

 **Yixingie** : I just finished producing a sad breakup song for you last night… oh well

 **Manager-hyung** : You better be fully prepared when I arrive there, there will be some very serious talk.

(Jongdae’s not intimidated by his manager at all because his manager had admitted that he’s rooting for him and Baekhyun around the time the scandal happened.)

 **Minseokie-hyung** : He’s got some guts to post that with that caption, I’ll give him that.

Raising an eyebrow in pure confusion, he opens his SNS account through the notification that notified him that Baekhyun had just posted a photo 10 minutes ago.

His jaw drops when the photo loads. It was from yesterday in the waiting room. The photo showed a selfie of Baekhyun’s close-up smiling face- Jongdae couldn’t help but chuckles softly- but what made him shocked was that his fingers were in Baekhyun’s hair. He obviously took the picture when Jongdae resumed brushing his hair just as Baekhyun’s manager came back in. There was no telling that the person that’s with Baekhyun was Jongdae, but Baekhyun pretty much gave away the identity of whose hand that belonged to in the photo because his caption reads as:

“He says he can't wait to write another sad breakup song while thinking of me. I think we’ll be getting another powerful ballad soon.

P/s: he says it's a compliment ;)"

If people are still sceptical as to whether that person is really Kim Jongdae or not despite him being known as a lyricist and literally given the title of The Nation's Ballad Prince by the people themselves, well, that's on them.


End file.
